Underwater Skeletons
by comet799
Summary: Annabeth breaks up with Percy in the prologue. Then he gets together with Nico. Basically just smut but I spelled/punctuated it well...
1. Chapter 1

"Percy? I think we need to talk." Percy's stomach plummeted. He'd watched a few romance movies with Annabeth over the last few months, and knew that hearing words like that from the mouth of his girlfriend could not mean anything good.

"Yes?" He cringed away, as though her unspoken words were hurting him.

Annabeth sighed. "I see you've pretty much preempted my words. Percy, I've come to realize I love you..."

Percy straightened up. This wasn't bad!

"...as a brother rather than as a boyfriend. And,"-she sighed- "I just, well, got together with Piper..." Annabeth dimpled a little, which Percy found adorable. "And I think I maybe like it better with a girl. Please don't be sad! I know we did great together, but this just feels... right. So. Any questions?"

Percy smiled at her sudden businesslike attitude. "Just one. What's preempted?"

"Oh, Percy..."


	2. Chapter 2

Several Months Later

Percy yawned and stretched. Sitting still for so long had made him stiff. Next to him, Nico sat up sleepily.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough." In fact, Nico had been out for over two hours. During that time, he had drooled all over Percy's jeans, leaving a dark spot on the blue denim. Spotting it, Nico ruefully ran a hand through his soft midnight hair and rubbed at the wetness.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Percy encircled his boyfriend in his arms, kissing the top of his head softly. He loved the way Nico looked up at him with his big dark eyes, seemingly asking for more kisses. Percy happily obliged. But when Percy's hands began to move below Nico's shirt, Nico shuddered and withdrew.

"What's wrong?" Every time Percy and Nico had begun a makeout session over the past few weeks, Nico had retreated as soon as they moved past first base. And Percy didn't know why, but it had certainly aroused some miserable speculation in the green-eyed half-blood. What if Nico didn't really like him? What if he was only pretending to care? Although Percy was long over the breakup with Annabeth, he didn't think he could take another one.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I'm just not ready." Although Nico really did love Percy (and really wanted it), he simply couldn't. In addition to his fear that he wouldn't be enough in bed, he was afraid that Percy would leave him after he got what he wanted. In his heart, he knew Percy wasn't like that, but for some reason, every time he and his boyfriend tried anything past kissing, he simply had to get away. It was all just too much for him.

Nico didn't know how to get over this fear of his, so he went to the only real expert on love he knew- Piper of the Aphrodite cabin.

The Native American looked up dramatically from her bed, where she lay cuddled with her girlfriend, Annabeth. "What is it? Relationship problems? I thought so. What's up?"

"I don't really know what to do," Nico confessed. "I really want... you know... more than just kissing with Percy. And I happen to know he wants it too. I just don't know how to take it. I mean, let him take it. Because every time he wants to... do it... I just back off. You know, freak out. What if he doesn't like me after that?"

"Please, Nico. This is Percy we're talking about, right?" Piper rolled her eyes. "He would never do something like that. You guys are so adorably cute..."

Nico nodded. "So you think I should go for it? I mean, I don't know if I want real sex now. But, I kind of... you know... I could umm blow him?"

"Do you want to?"

"Oh yes. Just the thought... I bet he tastes like I don't even know... it'll be good. Just the thought... his warm, wet-"

"Please, spare us." Annabeth made a face, and Nico started. He had almost forgotten she was there.

"So you think I should do it tonight? I'll have the opportunity."

"Yes. Definitely. That is, if it's what you want...?" Annabeth made a questioning face. "I'll tell you this much, it's not to be missed. And I'm not even really into that kind of thing."

Nico smiled and dashed for the door. His boyfriend was going to have the time of his life that night!

Percy stepped into the Hades cabin, blinking to adjust to the very dim light. Nico was curled up, half-asleep, on a couch. To Percy's eyes, he had never looked so beautiful. His black jeans and T-shirt were wrinkled and rumpled up, displaying a stretch of pale skin. Nico's torso was delicate and thin, making Percy instinctively want to protect him. Percy crossed to him, leaning over and kissing him softly on the nose.

"Whuh..." Nico blinked sleepily. "Oh. Hi, Percy. It must be later than I thought..."

Percy was about to move away from his innocent boyfriend when thin, strong, pale hands grasped the back of his head and pulled him down into a violent, needy kiss. Without thinking, he leaned down into it, climbing on top of the smaller half-blood, and nearly scissoring him in his efforts to get closer. Nico was perfection, all breathy, desperate kisses and delicate hands scraping at the bottom of his shirt. He wriggled out of the shirt, casting it aside without looking. Nico's shirt soon followed soon, and Percy rubbed at the small pink nipples marking Nico's chest. Nico moaned into Percy's chest, kissing lower and lower until he arrived at the belt buckle.

Nico's mind was spinning. Could he really go through with this? Yes. Swallowing hard, he undid the belt buckle. As Percy's pants dropped, so did Nico's mouth. Was he really expected to fit all that in his mouth?

Apparently so. He reached forward, placing it in his mouth and moving his head slowly back and forth, enjoying Percy's soft moans. Finally, Nico lurched forward, somehow fitting all of it in his mouth. He looked up triumphantly at Percy, who looked softly down. Was this all there was? Why hadn't Percy come?

"Keep moving, Nico," Percy commanded. Nico nodded, creating wonderful friction on Percy's cock. Again, Percy moaned.

"Move my head for me, Percy? I can't... I don't know..." Nico mumbled around his mouthful.

"Oaaahhh... yes..." Percy moaned. He grasped the top of Nico's head and began to move it back and forth. Faster and faster... the Ghost Prince was nearly choking. And weirdly enough, he loved the feeling of Percy controlling him, using him for his own pleasure. Suddenly, a weird, thick fluid filled his mouth and Nico tasted a faintly salty flavor- the other demigod had come into his mouth.

Swallowing quickly, Nico sucked hard on the now-soft cock, milking it for every last drop. Percy pulled Nico's hair gently, tilting his boyfriend's head up to look at him. "I'm sorry I took control like that," Percy said. "But do you want me to return the favor?"

Nico didn't think he could stay awake long enough for that. "I'm sorry... I'm just so tired... Can I sleep?"

"Absolutely." Percy carried Nico up to his bed, lying him down and kissing him on the forehead before tiptoeing back to the Poseidon cabin.

**A/N: first fanfic ever so don't judge! thanks!**


End file.
